Por un tonto juego
by Polvo estelar
Summary: Asuna se enfada con su esposo Kazuto, por creer que había olvidado la fecha de su aniversario. Ante esto le castiga de la forma mas cruel... Dedicado a Sumi chan!


**Por un tonto juego**

 **AU**

La bella pelinaranja se despertó una media hora antes de lo normal, sentía una emoción y ansiedad tan grande que de pronto ya no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente. ¿El motivo?

Ese particular día, sin duda alguna era un día especial para ella…. No, no solo para ella, para ambos. Un año de casados cumplían en ese momento, su primer aniversario de muchos otros que vendrían en un futuro, día en que conmemoraban la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar en su vida entera. Asuna se sentía la mujer más afortunada del completo universo por compartir todo su ser con el de ese hermoso joven que aun dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Sacó un brazo de las cálidas mantas, tomó el móvil que estaba sobre el pequeño velador de su lado de la cama y observó la brillante pantalla –Las 6:10 am, aún es muy temprano para despertarlo- pensó mientras devolvía el aparato al lugar de donde lo había tomado.

Resguardó su brazo nuevamente en la calidez de las mantas y se acostó de lado, vigilando el dormir de su esposo. Adoraba los momentos en que podía verlo descansar, completamente entregado al mundo de los sueños. Su varonil rostro reflejaba su paz interior, su respiración acompasada se hacía notoria por el tranquilo subir y bajar de su pecho. Acercó su mano y suavemente acarició su rostro, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente como si temiera despertarlo, su frente, sus delgadas y oscuras cejas, su perfilada nariz y sus apetecibles labios, en ellos se detuvo un momento posando sus dedos índice y medio, luego con solo su dedo índice siguió el contorno de aquella boca que le encantaba besar. –Estos labios solo han besado los míos, fui tu primer beso, tú el mío, tu primera vez y tú la mía, tu primer único amor y tú el mío… Y ahora estamos casados….- pensaba observando el precioso anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular completamente feliz de compartir ese y cada momento con aquel muchacho que había robado cada lugar de su corazón.

Posó su juguetona mano en el pecho de su esposo y acercó su rostro al de él, juntó sus labios a la mejilla del joven depositando un casto beso. Se levantó y sintió frío al notarse desnuda, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar su placentera actividad nocturna. Tomó su bata y buscó un poco de abrigo en ella, caminó hacia el baño y rápidamente se duchó pensando en que debía preparar un delicioso desayuno para su amado Kazuto, además de las actividades de ese día, tenía muchos planes en mente y muy poco tiempo para llevarlos a cabo.

Los cálidos rayos del astro rey se hicieron presentes en la habitación matrimonial iluminando parcialmente el rostro del muchacho, que al notar esta incomodidad se volteó dándole la espalda al enorme ventanal que daba al patio trasero de su casa. Aún tenía sueño, porque nunca dormía la cantidad debida de horas, pero prefería hacer el amor cada noche con su esposa que dormir unas horas más. Sintió el vacío en su cama y notando que su amada no estaba se levantó de golpe, no importándole su desnudez caminó hacia la cocina porque sabía que su Asuna debía estar allí.

-Buenos días amor- le saludó abrazándola por la espalda, debido a que ella preparaba fruta picada en el amplio mesón. Asuna se giró y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. –Buenos días Kazu- dijo para luego atrapar los labios de su esposo en un beso profundo, al separarse no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma en que había llegado Kazuto a la cocina –Te dará un resfriado si no te abrigas- le regañó tirándole un mechón de su cabello, pero el solo le sonrió tomando un trozo de naranja del plato.

–Mooooo no te comas todavía la fruta, aún no termino de picarla- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, al que él respondió con un tierno beso, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Deberías tomar un baño y vestirte antes de venir- le dijo terminando de ordenar la mesa –Como ordene mi bella dama- le respondió galante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, quien soltó una risita por el gesto del muchacho –Ya ve, no pierdas más tiempo- . Sí, Kazuto podría ser muy parco fuera de casa, pero cuando se trataba de su esposa podría hacer lo que fuera con tal de verla sonreír.

Cuando hubo cruzado el arco de entrada a la cocina se devolvió unos pasos. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

Asuna levantó su muñeca izquierda a la altura de sus ojos observando el pequeño reloj de pulsera que Kazuto le regaló semanas atrás –Las 7:20 am- le respondió con una sonrisa que se borró al ver el preocupado rostro de su esposo.

-¡¿LAS 7:20?!- exclamó/preguntó casi gritando, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y se tiraba el cabello con nerviosismo – ¡MI JEFE ME MATARÁ!- gritó asustado. Tenía una reunión muy importante a las 8:00 de la mañana con una empresa norteamericana que deseaba comprar el juego que estaba desarrollando la compañía de Kazuto, quien era líder del equipo encargado de la producción de éste.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE?! LLEGARÉ TARDE…- Miró a su esposa y la vio triste, por lo que decidió callar.

-¿Trabajo? Pero yo pensé que este día sería para que ambos compartiéramos…. Pensé que habías pedido permiso en tu trabajo…. Había planeado muchas actividades para hoy….- No pudo seguir hablando porque su voz se quebró.

-¿De qué estás hablando Asuna?- la miró confundido –Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y la reunión de hoy es sumamente importante, luego de esto podemos hacer lo que tú quieras- le dijo animándola, cosa que no logró.

-Pero yo cambié mi turno por el de la Dra. Asada para que pudiéramos disfrutar de este día…. Juntos…

-Sigo sin entender de que me estás hablando Asuna, y lo siento pero no puedo seguir discutiendo, debo llegar cuanto antes a mi trabajo.- Tratando de controlar su enojo no quiso seguir reclamándole a su mujer que no tenía culpa de su propia insensatez, por lo que salió de la cocina a paso rápido, se duchó, vistió de manera elegante y salió sin despedirse de su esposa.

Asuna se hallaba sentada con su rostro sobre la mesa de la cocina cubierto por sus brazos, un mar de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. –No lo entiendo, nunca me había hablado tan enojado, se supone que hoy es nuestro aniversario…. El día más importante luego de casarte para toda pareja…. Y él…. Trabajando.- gimoteaba amargamente.

La primera actividad: Desayuno, había fracasado. Las siguientes por defecto, también.

Luego de haber derramado todas sus lágrimas por Kazuto decidió ir a dormir para calmar un poco sus nervios, arrastrando sus pies llevó su cuerpo a su habitación lanzándose sin ganas a la cama, pronto debido a lo cansado de sus ojos, se durmió.

Tendida en su cama pasado unas horas la pelinaranja pudo recuperarse de lo sucedido, aún seguía sin entender la extraña forma de actuar de su esposo, y por qué no había recordado algo tan importante. Al notar que no tenía nada productivo que hacer tomó su celular y abrió el ícono de aquel juego llamado "Candy crush" con el que mataba el tiempo cuando estaba aburrida.

-¡Mooooo para colmo no tengo vidas!- reclamó lanzando el celular del otro lado de la cama, se arrepintió en ese instante. Levantándose perezosamente rodeó la cama y recogió el móvil, se recostó en la cama y nuevamente abrió la aplicación. –Si no tengo vidas, las conseguiré de otra forma- abrió el ícono de configuración y adelantó la fecha un día, volvió nuevamente a la aplicación e instantáneamente apareció una barra llena de vidas. –Al menos puedo entretenerme con esto un rato- dijo con tono aburrido.

No tenía ánimos de nada, estaba triste y por primera vez en todo ese _"primer año de amor"_ sintió rabia, rabia porque ella había dado todo de sí para que ese día fuera perfecto y él no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo de siquiera recordar la fecha. –Supongo que debo castigarlo de alguna forma, pero cómo….?

-Aló? Dra. Asada?- Preguntó Asuna

 _-Sí, habla con ella, Dra. Kirigaya qué desea?- le contestó intrigada ya que nunca la llamaba a menos que fuera una emergencia o un cambio de turno._

-Asada san, recuerda que ayer le cambie mi turno de hoy? Se suponía que este duraba 20 horas, de las 12 pm a las 8 am de mañana, me preguntaba si usted puede devolverme la mitad del turno, ósea que se retire a las 10 de la noche y yo entro a esa hora. Prometo que cuando usted necesite algo parecido yo aceptaré sin poner objeción.

 _No importándole aquel cambio porque no era de su incumbencia la Dra. Asada respondió –La verdad es que me vendría bien este cambio, estoy en Emergencias desde ayer y me encuentro muy agotada, por lo tanto acepto._

-Muchas gracias Dra. Asada, nos vemos esta noche- sin más que agregar cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil en su lugar.

Día uno: primera parte del plan lista.

Kazuto puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, giro la manilla y esta se abrió. Entró a paso firme buscando a su esposa, estaba feliz porque la empresa norteamericana había cerrado un trato con su compañía y en un mes su juego estaría en venta en todo Japón y Estados Unidos, obviamente quería transmitirle esta felicidad a su esposa y contarle esta buena noticia.

Guio sus pasos hacia la habitación principal encontrando a su bella mujer a medio vestir, vista que se le hizo sumamente seductora, cuando se colocaba la blusa él la detuvo rodeando su cintura por la espalda, ubicando su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de ella, llenó de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su sonrosado hombro.

-No es necesario que sigas vistiéndote, esta noche quiero celebrar junto a ti- su voz grave, profunda y sensual paralizó un momento a la chica.

-¡Lo recordó! Tenía la confianza en que recordaría, pues claro si es mi esposo…- pensaba completamente feliz.

Una de las manos que firmemente la sostenía pasó de forma traviesa a su seno derecho, oprimiéndolo con ella mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. Asuna ya sonrojada a ratos soltaba gemidos bochornosos, a su esposo le encantaba torturarla de esa manera. Volteándose tomó el rostro de Kazuto y desesperadamente le besó. El Kirigaya levantó a su esposa obligándola a que ella se abrace con sus piernas a su cadera, mientras se dirige con ella a la cama.

Delicadamente la arrojó a la cama y se ubicó sobre ella besando su mandíbula y cuello. –Y…. Qué…. Es lo…. Que estamos…. Celebrando? – preguntó entre jadeos, deseando que su marido dijera lo que ella había esperado todo el día.

Abandonando su cuello para prestarle atención a su deseoso rostro le miró con ese notorio brillo de felicidad mezclado con la pasión del momento –Pues… mi compañía…. Acaba de cerrar….un trato… para la venta… de mi juego…- le dijo igual de jadeante –Estoy muy feliz y quería… compartir esto contigo….- dijo recuperando el aire.

Los ojos de Asuna se volvieron opacos en ese instante –Pues, ¡Que alegría! Estoy muy feliz porque podrás emprender este proyecto- dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, para que no viera su expresión de tristeza. Volteó el rostro y observó su reloj de muñeca, se le hacía tarde.

-Ohhh si no me voy ahora, no llegaré- dijo tratando de sonar preocupada. Kazuto sumido en aquella pasión que lo invadía mientras besaba su cuello, levantó su cabeza mirándola desconcertado -¿A dónde irás?- le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza, sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

Asuna intentando soportar el instinto por seguir con aquel ritual que la enloquecía puso su mano en el pecho alejándolo un poco de ella –Debo ir a mi turno en el hospital- le respondió manteniendo su vista fija en el techo.

-Pero no dijiste que…. Habías cambiado tu turno…. Con la Dra. Asada…?- le cuestionó con aquella voz grave y seductora mientras volvía su atención hacia el níveo cuello de su amada, sus palabras revotaban contra este provocando que una corriente recorriera la espalda de ella, quien no pudo evitar arquearse.

Tenía que calmarse, debía seguir con su plan puesto que él no había recordado la importante fecha, debía castigarlo. Recuperando lo poco y nada de cordura que le quedaba le empujó hacia un lado de la cama y así rápidamente se puso en pie. –La Dra. Asada tuvo un problema y me pidió si yo podía cubrir el resto del turno- mintió, esta era la primera mentira que le decía a Kazuto, se sentía culpable pero no podía echar marcha atrás.

-Pero no puedes irte ahora- dijo abrazándola por la espalda –No me dejes así…- le recriminó seductoramente al oído.

-Kazuto… Por favor….- soltándose de su agarre se dirigió al baño donde terminó por acomodar su blusa y armar una improvisada trenza en su cabello. Al volver a la habitación encontró a Kazuto sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras la miraba haciendo un tierno puchero, algo dentro de Asuna le decía **_"Quédate"_** pero ella solo acalló esa voz. Caminó hacia su esposo y besó sus labios

-Mañana terminamos esto- le dijo con voz coqueta que a Kazuto le pareció extremadamente sensual, volviendo a encender la llama de deseo en su interior.

-Nos vemos mañana- Le volvió a besar profunda, cuando se separó mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kazuto –Adiós- sin más salió de la habitación sonriendo con malicia, mientras Kazuto abría lentamente sus ojos.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó –Necesito una ducha de agua fría- bufó caminando hacia su baño, donde tomaría esta ducha para intentar calmar sus deseos.

Asuna caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia su auto, al llegar abrió la puerta y entro. Miró su rostro en el espejo y notó las oscuras ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos, se sentía en extremo cansada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era su cama, dormir unas horas.

Condujo tranquilamente hacia su casa, estacionó su auto fuera y arrastró su cuerpo al interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras a paso lento, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho más que su peso normal, al llegar arriba giró a la derecha siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta el fondo donde estaba la puerta de su dormitorio, abrió la manilla de la puerta e ingresó.

La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, Kazuto estaba despierto recostado escribiendo en su computadora, éste le dedico una sonrisa cuando la vio entrar, Asuna no se inmutó a devolverla, sentándose en la amplia cama se quitó los zapatos y se acostó de espalda en el espacio sobrante. El pelinegro acercó su cuerpo al de ella abrazándola.

-Buenos días amor- le besó la mejilla, luego ubicó su rostro en el pecho de ella.

…..

No consiguió respuesta de su parte. Asuna estaba completamente dormida. La movió un tanto brusco, logrando que abriera un poco sus ojos.

-Buenos….- Bostezó –Días….- volvió a bostezar. Girándose para darle la espalda a su esposo volvió a quedarse dormida. Kazuto se sentó en la cama mirándola desconcertado.

-Oye- le llamó acariciando su rostro –Dijiste que hoy seguiríamos lo que anoche empezamos- acercó su rostro al de ella besando su mejilla.

-Estoy…. Muy cansada…. Kazu…..Solo déjame dormir…..toda la mañana….- dijo para volver a dormirse.

-Pero Asuna…. Antes, cuando tenías turnos en la noche no te negabas a hacer el amor conmigo aunque estuvieras cansada- le reclamó volviendo a sentarse de manos cruzadas. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de su esposa, quien ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

-Bien…- bufó con cansancio –Prepararé el desayuno y el almuerzo más tarde, luego me iré a trabajar…. Volveré tarde- sentenció como si le diera una última oportunidad.

…..

Un tanto triste se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el baño para tomar su ducha matutina. –Asuna está muy rara, ella nunca se niega a esto, es más casi siempre es ella quien inicia con esta pasión que nos envuelve…. Será solo cansancio…. O le sucede algo más?- Pensaba preocupado el Kirigaya mientras se bañaba –Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas que no son.

A eso de las 14 horas la bella pelinaranja abrió sus ojos, bostezó levantando sus brazos para estirarse. Puso sus pies en el suelo y se levantó desperezándose. Aún se encontraba con el usual uniforme de trabajo e incluso con su blanca bata sobre su espalda, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, por lo que se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

El agua caía sobre su cabello y cuerpo, relajando sus tensos músculos. Tomó el jabón y puso una cantidad en la pequeña esponja, la cual pasó por su delgada y bien formada figura –¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo?... Tal vez solo debería hablar con él- pensaba intentando ponerse en el lugar de su esposo –Quizás lo olvidó porque estaba atento a aquella reunión, Kazu es muy despistado…

-No… Por más que tuviera esa reunión no debía olvidar nuestro aniversario…. Tampoco hablaré con él, Kazuto debe recordar por sí mismo esta fecha… No pienso rebajarme- el orgullo habló por ella nublando su pensar. Asuna podía ser aún más terca que su esposo.

Ya lista bajó a la cocina encontrándose con la mesa preparada, un plato de arroz y curri, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una ensalada sobre ella. No pudo evitar mirar tiernamente el plato imaginando a su querido esposo cocinando. Tomó aquel plato y lo calentó en el microondas, al terminar el tiempo lo sacó y se sentó a comer.

-Está delicioso- pensó mientras masticaba la porción que había metido en su boca –Estás mejorando en la cocina, antes eras un desastre- pensó reprimiendo una risita. Por un momento se sintió molesta, todo le hacía pensar en él.

Asuna pasó la tarde leyendo en la terraza del segundo piso de su casa, ya cuando termino de leer se dedicó a observar el cielo, que cambiaba de distintas tonalidades entre rojo y anaranjado, en ese momento se tornaba entre naranjo y rosa, colores que anunciaban el escondite del sol, el atardecer. Notando que ya era tarde y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura del ambiente, entró nuevamente a su habitación, tomó una gruesa chaqueta poniéndola sobre su espalda.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde preparó su cena, comió y guardó para su esposo dejando una nota sobre la mesa _"Si deseas comer, la cena está dentro del microondas"_. Lavó la loza que usó y subió nuevamente a su habitación, donde se acostó y durmió.

Kazuto trabajó duró durante el día realizando mejoras en su videojuego, ya cuando se sintió plenamente satisfecho con lo que había logrado se sintió tranquilo y decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Tal y como dijo en la mañana llegaría tarde.

Al regresar a su casa se encontró con que su esposa dormía profundamente en su cama. Suspirando cansado se desvistió y colocó su pijama gris. –Yo pensé que esta noche podríamos….- bufó un tanto triste. –Ni siquiera me esperaste para conversar un rato, ¿Qué te sucede? – pensaba acariciando los cabellos naranja de la chica que le daba la espalda. Se acercó a ella apegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, en un intento por sentir un poco del calor que amaba de su esposa, pasó un brazo debajo del de ella aferrándose a su pequeña cintura, en esa cómoda posición se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Asuna sintió algo abultado en su trasero, y el brazo de su esposo rodeando su cintura, moviéndose para cambiar de posición despertó a Kazuto quien tomó de ella atrayéndola a su pecho. La chica enredó su pierna a la de él y buscó sus labios apresándolos con los suyos en una caricia lenta pero apasionada. Su mano bajó desde su pecho a su marcado abdomen dibujando con sus dedos pequeños remolinos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, metió su mano dentro y tomó su miembro con ella, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, Kazuto gruñó fuerte contra los labios de su esposa ante este contacto. Asuna dejó sus labios y le miró coqueta. –Me tienes así desde este miércoles- le reclamó Kazuto entre jadeos –Te necesito Asuna- le dijo suplicante.

Asuna le besó nuevamente, sus labios se movían desaforados, Kazuto le seguía el paso necesitaba todo de ella. En un movimiento rápido la chica se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su esposo, quien comenzó a quitarle la playera del pijama, cuando esta llego al pecho de su esposa la alarma del móvil de Asuna sonó indicando que era hora de levantarse para ir a su trabajo. Tomó el celular y apagó la alarma mientras su esposo hundía su cabeza en sus perfectos senos, a la vez que con una de sus manos estimulaba el seno derecho.

-Ahh… Espera… A-Ahh… Kazu…- gemía audiblemente, mientras se aferraba a su cabeza intentando hundirlo más en ellos. –Espera…. Llegaré tarde…. Espera…. Ahhh- sus pechos eran uno de sus puntos débiles, Kazuto lo sabía por esto usaba su estimulación a su favor.

Poco a poco la pelirroja sentía perder el control de su cuerpo, pero pensando fríamente recordando su plan descabellado apartó la cabeza de Kazuto de sus senos, alejándose de él para levantarse.

Kazuto la miró triste y desconcertado –¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Asuna…. Vuelve acá….- le reclamaba ya sintiéndose enojado.

-No puedo Kazu, debo ir a trabajar, no quiero llegar tarde- le respondió a modo de excusa.

-Pero… Asuna… No me dejes así…. Es segunda vez que pasa esto…. Me cambias por tu trabajo….- le recriminó con una mueca de tristeza.

-Yo no soy la única que cambia al amor de su vida por su trabajo- respondió volviendo su cabeza sobre su hombro mirándolo furiosa. Caminó hacia el baño seguida de su esposo.

-Al menos puedo bañarme contigo?- le sugirió haciendo un adorable puchero con sus labios.

Aunque se moría por besar esos labios y estar con él, negó con su cabeza –Sabes que siempre me retraso cuando nos bañamos juntos- fue todo lo que dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Le había costado mucho más que otras veces decirle que no a su esposo. Tenía que controlarse o caería en lo que no debía, su plan iba de maravillas, no podía arruinarlo ahora. Para intentar calmar sus instintos tomó una ducha de agua fría.

-¡Maldición! Odio el agua fría- reclamaba mientras castañeteaba los dientes.

Kazuto estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la puerta del baño, escuchando como su esposa reclamaba. Se levantó del frío suelo e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo ya que tenía puesto el seguro desde adentro. Frustrado golpeó la puerta con su cabeza.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Asuna?- dijo con un hilo de voz a la cerrada puerta, volviéndola a golpear pero esta vez con su mano hecha puño.

Kazuto se quedó en casa puesto que era su día libre, caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación no encontrando alguna actividad con que reprimir sus pensamientos, su cabeza era un caos, solo Asuna estaba metida en ella, no entendía su comportamiento en este último tiempo.

Cansado se lanzó a la cama –Algunas veces es una mujer muy fastidiosa….. Aghhh….- bufó intranquilo –Piensa en qué hiciste mal…. Piensa…. Piensa….- se decía sobando sus sienes con sus dedos, pero nada vino a su mente.

Ya harto solo se le ocurrió una persona que podía ayudarlo, Ryoutarou. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y le marcó a su pelirrojo amigo. Esperó en línea un momento hasta que al fin contesto.

 _-Aló? Kazuto amigo, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto alegre el muchacho_

-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!... POR FAVOR….-pidió desesperado.

 _-¡Tranquilo hombre! Te oyes muy alterado, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intentando calmarlo._

-¡ASUNA! ¡NO TENGO LA MAS MÍNIMA IDEA DE QUE LE PASA!- gritó a su móvil exaltando al pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea, quien alejó el celular de su oreja todo lo que su brazo daba.

 _-¿Huh? ¿Qué le hiciste?- inquirió cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho_

-¡NADA! JURO QUE NO LE HE HECHO ALGO- gritó nuevamente al móvil.

 _-Mejor voy para allá, ¿Estás en casa?, hablaré con Rika para que no me espere a cenar_

-Ven rápido, estoy en casa, te espero- y sin más cortó la llamada.

-Este Kazuto… ¿Qué diablos habrá hecho?... Debería agradecer que tiene un amigo como yo, maestro en relaciones, siempre soluciono sus problemas amorosos- dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo.

Ryoutarou estacionó su auto frente a la casa de los Kirigaya, salió de él y a paso calmado cruzó la calle llegando frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó. Se oyeron pasos torpes desde adentro, Kazuto abrió la puerta y arrastró a su amigo dentro sin esperar a saludarlo.

Klein, como le llamaban al pelirrojo sus amigos, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala esperando que el muchacho relatara lo que le sucedía.

-Juro que no le he hecho algo- salió al fin de sus labios –Ella se comporta extraña desde la mañana del miércoles…. Hasta hoy lo único que hace es provocarme y luego se va a su trabajo, dejándome así… quemándome por dentro…. He tomado muchas duchas frías Klein…. Yo no la comprendo….- su mirada vacía reflejaba su frustración.

-Mmmmm… Pues Asuna es un caso serio…. Yo creo que deberías conversar con ella sobre esto, dile lo que te molesta, y escucha también su versión- le aconsejo animándolo –Tal vez hiciste algo y no lo recuerdas….

-¡Que no he hecho nada!- exclamo enojado

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo rindiéndose –Pero habla con ella, a pesar de que suele ser muy arrebatada, ella te escuchará y quizás podrás tener una hermosa y excitante reconciliación- le dijo con voz profunda y una mirada pícara.

Kazuto enrojeció, pero la idea le pareció perfecta, no esperaría un momento más –Esta noche hablaré con ella- dijo levantándose de su sillón, ya bastante animado.

-¡Así se habla Kazuto!- dijo el pelirrojo palmoteándole la espalda.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegó a casa la señora Kirigaya, bastante agotada de su trabajo. Kazuto conversaba alegremente con su amigo en la sala, al escuchar las voces de su esposo y amigo se encaminó hacia ésta.

-Hola Ryou- le saludó besando su mejilla -¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó ya sentándose en el pequeño sofá.

-Hola Asuna- respondió un tanto nervioso, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente –Muy bien y tú?- dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo, a quien la pelinaranja pasó desapercibido.

-Yo muy bien, un tanto cansada- dijo mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

Kazuto enojado por la situación que generaba su esposa salió de la sala dejando a los dos en ella.

-Creo que yo debo irme- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca –Ya es tarde y Rika debe estar preocupada- añadió.

-No te quedas a cenar?

-No… no te preocupes… Al llegar cenaré con mi esposa- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el de Asuna. –Nos vemos otro día.

-Bueno, si no te quieres quedar… Nos vemos otro día… Saluda a Rika de mi parte- se despidió de él y levantándose se dirigió a su habitación.

Klein caminó hacia el jardín donde encontró a su amigo sentado en la acera –Si que está rara tu esposa, habla cuanto antes con ella- le pidió –Yo debo irme- dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Kazuto alzó su rostro y tomó la mano frente a él, parándose de golpe –Muchas gracias por venir y ayudarme, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso- dijo agachando su mirada.

-No te preocupes amigo, para eso estoy, sabes que cuentas conmigo- le animó poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo. –No dejes pasar más tiempo, ve y conversa con ella.

-Eso haré- tras decir esto le abrazó fuerte, a modo de agradecimiento. Ryoutarou caminó hacia su auto y alzando una mano se despidió de él.

Luego de hablar con su amigo se decidió, era ahora o nunca, debía aclarar este problema con su esposa. Ya en su habitación vistió su pijama y esperó sentado en la orilla de la cama a que su esposa saliera de la ducha para conversar con ella. Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

La puerta del baño se abrió y junto con ella salió su hermosa esposa envuelta en una toalla, unas gotas se escurrían de su largo cabello suelto a su perfecto cuerpo, el vapor condesado del agua se escapaba por la puerta. Kazuto al escuchar el ruido de la puerta alzó la vista observando embobado esta escena, se levantó de la cama e hipnotizado caminó hacia ella.

-Eres tan hermosa- le dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras su mano libre tomaba su cintura. Asuna clavó su mirada en la de Kazuto, notando aquella llama del deseo mucho más potente que otras veces en sus ojos plata. Las traviesas manos del joven quitaron aquella blanca toalla del torneado cuerpo de la chica, esta se deslizó por la blanca piel de ella y finalmente cayó al suelo.

El pelinegro acorraló a la pared a su esposa, se posicionó sobre ella ubicando sus piernas entre las de ella. Con ambas manos tomaba firme su cintura, en una acción muy propia de él, temiendo que ella le dejara. –Por favor… No te niegues a mí…- sus palabras revotaban contra el cuello de Asuna, quien sintió como algo se encendía en su interior y supo que ya no podía aguantar aquella pasión que le quemaba por dentro. Aquellas manos hechas puños se abrieron y tomaron el rostro masculino –No hables…. No ahora…. Solo hazme tuya- le ordenó con el sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas.

Sus alientos se condensaban a medida que lentamente sus labios iban al tan anhelado encuentro, al juntarlos ambos sintieron como su interior se licuaba pidiendo por más, los blancos brazos de la Kirigaya rodearon el cuello de su esposo, mientras su piernas pasaban alrededor de la cadera del muchacho, quien llevó sus manos a los muslos de ella para darse estabilidad.

Besaba sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, su mentón y nuevamente sus labios, los mordía y los volvía a besar, introdujo su lengua a su boca deseosa, enredando y soltándola, batallando dentro de ella, mientras abría sus ojos para ver aquellos hermosos gestos que producía el bello rostro de su esposa.

Apegándose cuanto más podía a ella produjo un delicioso roce de sus intimidades, Asuna gimió contra el rostro de su esposo mirándole expectante, sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo. Caminó con su preciosa carga hacia la cama, recostándola delicadamente mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, cual depredador sobre su presa.

Ella metió sus manos en la playera de su esposo, dándole a entender que le quería desnudo, comprendiendo el mensaje el joven le besó deseoso para luego quitar la molestia. Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron aquel marcado torso, mirándole ansiosa con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

Kazuto llevó sus manos al pecho de la chica, los apretó estimulando a su esposa, quien se mordía los labios para reprimir los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Siguió un camino de húmedos besos desde el pabellón auricular, bajando por su níveo cuello hasta llegar al comienzo de sus hermosos senos, los cuales seguían siendo estimulados por sus manos.

Hundió su rostro en su pecho besando la curvatura del seno izquierdo, siguió besando hasta llegar al pezón, rodeándolo con su lengua, succionándolo con sus labios, no temiendo de usar los dientes lo mordió utilizando su lengua para minimizar el dolor. Asuna ya presa de esa deliciosa pasión se aferraba de la cabeza de Kazuto hundiendo sus dedos en su negro cabello, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Abandonando ese seno, se cambió al otro, besándolo lentamente, succionando aquel rosado pezón que ya se tornaba de un color más oscuro.

Tomando su rostro con aquellas suaves manos le besó lentamente, disfrutando de aquel delicado roce de sus labios, mientras se levantaba sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Guio sus manos hacia el pantalón del pijama gris de Kazuto, comenzó a bajarlo y con este el bóxer, que ya eran molestia para su agitada actividad. Tomó su cadera obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

Arrodillándose en la cama corrió su cabello hacia un lado, lentamente se acercó al rostro de su esposo y besó su mejilla, los besos bajaron por su tenso cuello, sus manos traviesas descendieron desde su pecho a su abdomen, rozando delicadamente cada marca en este, produciendo un cosquilleo en la parte baja de él. Tomando su erecto pene con ambas manos lo subía y bajaba lentamente acariciando el glande con sus dedos. Kazuto no se quedaba atrás, una de sus manos se escabulló en la húmeda entrepierna de Asuna, quien abrió sus piernas en señal de aceptación. Con su pulgar trazaba lentamente círculos sobre aquella pequeña protuberancia color damasco, su esposa gemía audiblemente a su oído.

-Más… por… favor….- gemía suplicante mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Haciendo caso omiso de su pedido siguió estimulando tranquilamente la zona, ante lo cual ella se retorcía sobre su mano.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de los labios del Kazuto al sentir como su esposa aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias sobre su miembro.

-E-Espera… A-Asuna….- dijo entre jadeos con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás –Si sigues… yo… voy a….- su sonrojado rostro le sostuvo la mirada mientras abandonaba su sexo y tomaba las manos de su esposa llevándolas a su boca para besarlas

Recostó a su esposa sobre la amplia cama, arrodillándose pasó las piernas de ella sobre las suyas, ubicó sus manos firmes a ambos lados de la cintura de Asuna permitiéndose entrar en aquel cálido y placentero lugar de una embestida. Su cadera frenéticamente se movía, Asuna hacía muecas de dolor y placer en su rostro.

-No tan… rápido… Kazu…. Por favor…- le pidió jadeante ya no soportando aquella brutalidad de su marido quien había perdido un poco la cordura al encontrarse presionado por su interior.

-Lo siento… No… pude…evitarlo….- se excusó entre gruñidos, mientras lentamente disminuía la fuerza y el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Ella movía cómplice su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas que cada vez adquirían más profundidad, aferrada a su ancha espalda mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, a ratos gemía dulcemente su nombre, mientras Kazuto besaba, lamía y mordía la blanca porción de piel de su cuello.

Las penetraciones cada vez perdían delicadeza, ambos enérgicamente se movían en busca de su preciado orgasmo, completamente extasiados con la cercanía y calidez tan extrañada del otro. Kazuto buscó los labios de su esposa quien ya no controlaba sus gemidos, los que salían bochornosamente de ellos. Apretando sus pechos se movió frenéticamente buscando liberarse. El cálido canal de ella se contrajo presionando el miembro de Kazuto, quien desesperadamente besó los labios de su esposa ahogando los gemidos de ambos en sus gargantas. Asuna se sintió llenar de la cantidad de semen que Kazuto liberó en su interior. El preciado orgasmo había llegado para los dos, luego de unos días de no haber tocado el cielo, esto les supo a gloria.

Ya completamente satisfechos, Kazuto se dejó caer a un lado de su esposa, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, mientras ella se recostaba sobre su pecho acariciándolo con sus dedos. El silencio que reinó en la habitación se hizo cómodo.

Recordando que debía hablar con ella Kazuto tomó su adormilado rostro. –Y dime… ¿Por qué me quitaste este placer en estos días?- le preguntó serio

La pelirroja se sentó haciendo un puchero con sus labios mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. –Es tu culpa… Tú olvidaste la fecha de nuestro aniversario- le soltó enojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!... Yo no he olvidado nada… Tal parece que la que sí olvidó algo eres tú- le recriminó ofendido.

Ella le miró dudosa. –Sabes al menos cual es la fecha de hoy?- le preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-26 de Octubre- respondió confiada.

-Error- dijo Kazuto tomando su móvil del velador de su lado de la cama. –Hoy es 19 de Octubre, Asuna, estas retrasada en una semana- le dijo mostrándole la brillante pantalla del celular, mientras una mueca graciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Tomando su celular Asuna lo puso frente a Kazuto –Pero el mío dice que hoy es 26 de Octubre- le porfió arrugando su frente enojada.

-Pues estás mal- le dijo golpeando su frente.

-Que no estoy…mal- Recordó el motivo de por qué su fecha estaba cambiada y su rostro se enrojeció, con ambas manos se tapó la cara ocultando su vergüenza ante su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede Asuna?- le llamó preocupado moviendo delicadamente su hombro –¿Asuna?

-¡Lo siento!- dijo lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho que la recibió gustoso.

-¿Por? ¿Qué ocurrió? Dime…- le animó a que le contara, lo tenía bastante intrigado.

Levantando su sonrojado rostro le miró avergonzada –Pues….. Yo cambié la fecha del celular…. Para obtener vidas en un juego…- dijo con los ojos cerrados –…. Y olvidé volver a la fecha original….- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Así que toda la culpa la tiene ese tonto juego ¿Eh?...-Inquirió mirándola divertido –Pues como tú me castigaste durante tres días, yo debo hacer lo mismo contigo.

Asuna abrió sus ojos al máximo -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo castigarte?- se preguntó divertido mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello femenino. –Sexo toda la noche, sí, con eso bastará- sugirió mirando pícaro a su esposa, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ay no señor Kirigaya, estoy muy cansada- le dijo acostándose mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Pues no me importa señora Kirigaya, está noche no se duerme- dijo para luego atacar los ya hinchados labios de ella, acariciando su cintura, ubicándose nuevamente sobre ella para volver a sucumbir ante esa desenfrenada pasión que los envolvía, deseosos el uno del otro.

Dedicado a L´Fleur Noir

Sumi chan sé que lo prometí hace mucho pero por distintas razones no podía escribirlo, esto va en agradecimiento a todos esos preciosos fics que haces (se que no llega ni a los talones de ninguno que hayas hecho, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo .) En verdad me alegro cada vez que publicas un fic o algún capitulo de uno que ya hayas escrito. En fin espero que lo disfrutes y yo me retiro porque muero de sueño xd

 **Pd: espero mi canción *inserte corazones***


End file.
